Incomplete Romance
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: My name is Mashiro Rima. I'm a homicide investigator. I have been ever since my cousin, Kusukusu was murdered. I wanted to help families who lost someone they loved. Recently, two new guys joined. I really hate the purple-haired one, my new partner.


**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Mashiro Rima. Ever since my favorite cousin, Kusukusu was murdered. I immediately wanted to become a homicide investigator. I wanted to help families who were losing someone that they loved. I applied for the job and worked hard to earn it. I am now a female chief of a group in Seiyo C.S.I.

How amusing. I glanced at the shaking boy across from me blankly. A dim light was hanging above us. My long wavy hair looked dull, and my gold orbs filled with boredom.

"I didn't kill her," he stated coolly.

"I never said you did," I replied coldly. "I just need you to answer some questions." He crossed his arms reluctantly. He had dark black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and ripped jeans.

"What's your name?"

"Komiya Arata."

"What's your relationship with her?"

"Who?"

"Don't act stupid," I snarled angrily. "I'm talking about Manami, Okumara Manami." He flinched at the name. His stare moved to the small mug of coffee in front of him. Arata remained silent, which was driving me crazy. I slammed my fist against the table.

"Answer me," I growled quietly, "what do you know about her?" He glanced at me with a grave expression.

"She was my best friend. We always talked with each other, telling each other our problems. Then…" He gripped the chair tightly.

"Then what?" I questioned politely.

"Something happened to her, she suddenly stopped talking to me. She became distant from everyone. I started to notice her getting wearier and wearier each day. Her body looked starved. I also began to notice bruises on her arms. The last time I saw her, she whispered, "He's after me." That's all I know."

He rubbed his forehead, hard.

"Do you know his name?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me, but I saw him before."

"What does he look like?"

"He has shaggy brown hair and dark gray eyes; he also has a tough body with a lot of tattoos," he added. "He looks around eighteen or nineteen years old."

I nodded my head, taking notes.

"It's all my fault," he whispered silently, "I could've saved her." I immediately felt pity for him; I knew how he felt.

"There wasn't anything you could've done," I replied gently. "Thank you for the information; I'll be back in a little bit." I stood up and walked away from the weeping boy. I gently closed the door behind me and glanced at my partner, and best friend, Hinamori Amu.

"How was the interview?" the rosette asked curiously.

"Fine," I replied kindly, "we got some information; call Kairi." Amu nodded her head and dialed Kairi's number into her IPhone. She held it to her ear.

"Hey Kairi," she greeted into the phone, "Rima's got some information about Manami's murderer." Kairi said something that I couldn't hear, and Amu handed me the phone.

"What information do you have for me?" the green-haired man asked patiently.

"Can you search up an eighteen or nineteen year old boy with shaggy brown hair, dark gray eyes, a tough body, lots of tattoos, and any contact with Okumara Manami?" I questioned. I heard some typing from the other end.

"I think I found him," he answered, "his name is Taku Jiro; he lives on the red house next to the Hajuri Park and has three older sisters and one little brother."

"Any other information?"

"He has a criminal record for illegal drugs and weapons."

"Thanks," I said seriously, "I'll call you back later." I clicked the red button and handed it back to Amu.

"Amu, call the S.W.A.T Team," I ordered maturely. "We need cover." She nodded her head once more and walked away, chatting with them. I walked back to the room with Arata in it.

"We're on the case," I announced firmly. "You may leave." He nodded his head and walked past me into the hallway.

"Thanks for your help," he mouthed, turning his back on me. I nodded my head and sent a small smile towards him. I sat at my desk, letting out a heavy sigh. Investigations were hard, but they were worth it.

I pulled out a ripped picture from my desk. My eyes felt watery as I stared at Kusukusu. It was an old picture, taken about a year before she was murdered. She and I were only fifteen when she was murdered. A lone tear fell on the wooden desk. I was with her. I saw her get shot; I didn't do anything. I blamed myself for years, and I still do.

Another tear fell. I heard the sound of heels and quickly wiped at my eyes.

"Rima, we are exchanging partners," Amu said sadly.

"What, why?" I asked, shocked.

"Boss says so, I'm working with someone called Tsukiyomi Ikuto," she sighed. "You're working with Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"When are they going to be here?" I fumed.

"In about ten minutes," Amu replied blankly, "we'll be working on the same case though." I let out a relieved sigh and smiled brightly.

"Where are Utau and Yaya?" I asked, noticing their disappearance.

"They're over there." Amu pointed a finger towards two brunettes and a blonde. Yaya was probably ranting about desserts while Utau and Kukai listen and laugh. Utau and Kukai were cops. Yaya worked as a lawyer.

I know what you guys are thinking. Yaya is a lawyer? There's no way. But Yaya is a really good lawyer; she never lost a case. She can be very determined if you let her be. She's still her bubbly self around us, but when she's a lawyer, she's sharp and mature.

You may also be thinking. Utau, the used-to-be pop star, now a cop? How, you ask? She almost got killed at one of her concerts, and a policeman saved her. That cop was Kukai. After that experience, she saw a lot of wrong in the world; so she dedicated her life to helping people after that, as a cop.

I grinned as Utau kissed Kukai on the cheek. They were just too perfect for each other. Amu saw me staring and asked, "Aren't they cute?" I nodded my head happily.

We heard the door open to reveal two boys. One had short midnight blue silky hair and sapphire eyes. He reminds me of a sneaky black cat. The other had long soft looking purple hair and chocolate brown eyes. He reminded me of a female. I immediately disliked him. He looked too kind and girly for my taste.

"You guys are Nagihiko and Ikuto, right?" Amu questioned; a kind smile was planted on her face.

"Yep, my name's Ikuto, and that's Nagihiko," the blue-haired man said, pointing at girly boy.

"I'm Rima."

"I'm Amu."

"Nice to meet you," we all said at once. They started laughing, but I just kept staring at the purple-headed boy. There was a question that I was dying to ask.

"Nagihiko, is there, by any chance, that you are a cross dresser or a gay boy?"

And that's how the story began.


End file.
